Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of radio frequency communication systems, and more specifically to devices, systems, and methods for removably attaching a portable radio to a mobile mount communications system.
Description of the Related Technology
Military units operate in a theater of operation, where the theater can include the entirety of the air space, land, and sea area that is or that may potentially become involved in military operations. The military units will be used strategically in the theater to execute a mission or objectives outlined in a concept of operations (CONOPS). In order to execute the CONOPS, the military units typically operate in smaller units separated throughout the theater, and rely on various communication channels to maintain situational awareness of each group. Situational awareness refers to the ability of each group to identify, process, and comprehend critical elements of information regarding each group with respect to the mission. Loss of communication between groups can lead to loss of situational awareness, increasing the potential for catastrophic events. The various communication channels used in support of the CONOPS include wireless communications over radio waves, often implemented using a half-duplex radio, colloquially known as a walkie-talkie, a handheld radio, or simply a radio.
The radio provides immediate, bi-direction audio communication between military units that are separated by a geographical distance or a physical structure. The half-duplex radio provides communication in both directions to two parties, but only one direction at a time (i.e., communication is not provided in both directions simultaneously). Typically, once a party begins receiving a signal, that party must wait for the transmitter to stop transmitting the signal, before replying. Half-duplex radios conserve bandwidth, since only a single communication channel is needed, which is shared alternately between the two parties. For example, the radio requires only a single frequency for bidirectional communication, while a full-duplex device (like a cell phone), requires two frequencies to carry the two simultaneous voice channels, one in each direction.
The use of radios in the theater has shown that the radio, and any associated equipment, must be designed to operate reliably in harsh usage environments and conditions, such as strong vibrations and shock, extreme temperatures, and wet or dusty conditions. As such, the radio design has become “ruggedized” to increase the device robustness and ability to tolerate harsh usage and environments. A primary feature of a ruggedized radio is the thicker and stronger housing compared to a radio designed for civilian use. This provides a relatively controlled environment for the installed electronics of the radio even in harsh environments. The installed electronics themselves may be selected and designed based on their ability to withstand higher and lower operating temperatures, and their ability to withstand shock. The ruggedized radio can also incorporate features such as fully sealed keypads or switches to protect against intrusion by dust or liquids, and scratch-resistant screens that are readable in direct sunlight.
The ability to operate the radio with one hand can be a critical necessity to military personnel. Modern radios, in general, include numerous functional features that require some type of user input. Designing such devices for single-handed operation, therefore, can present a substantial challenge. One such feature that requires user input is the push-to-talk (PTT) switch found on virtually every radio. The PTT switch allows a user to transmit audio, usually the user's voice, to another user who receives the transmitted audio. To transmit audio, a PTT switch must be held down, or activated, for the duration of the audio transmission. To receive a response transmission from the other user, the PTT switch must be released, or deactivated. Radios are typically limited to only one PTT switch and one microphone for voice input, such that the ergonomics associated with the device are limited to a right-handed operator. The single microphone input has value, in that more than one microphone would introduce additional noise to the audio transmitted from the radio. Hence, operating the PTT switch of a radio or other type of half-duplex communication device using a left hand, while simultaneously operating the numerous functional features of the radio, is difficult if not impossible for the average user with a dominant left hand. Therefore, a need exists for an ambidextrous PTT capability for the user with a dominant left hand.
An advantage offered by the radio is its mobile characteristics. The military grade radio is not only ruggedized to resist harsh environments, but it is wireless and compact enough to be brought to these environments without creating a weight or tactical detriment to the user. The radio owes its mobility to a battery that provides it with power for a fixed duration. Generally, the battery is contained in the housing of the radio, requiring the user to disassemble the radio in order to replace the battery. However, the military unit may spend extended periods of time in theater without access to the tools required to replace a dead or faulty battery, or without access to a battery charging device. Furthermore, while the radio may be operated by primary cells (dry cells) or by rechargeable secondary cells, the cost of continual replacement of dry cells, as well as the burden of maintaining a readily available store of dry cells in theater, makes use of the secondary or rechargeable cell more desirable and tactically advantageous. The use of such secondary cells permits the use of a battery recharger. Therefore, a need exists for an ambidextrous radio with a quick release capability that allows the user to easily replace the battery with a spare, and a mobile mount that can charge both the radio-attached battery and the spare.
The mobility of the radio allows the military unit to carry the radio on foot, but typically, the radio can also be integrated with a wireless communication system intended for terrestrial users. A tactical multi-band radio system is a wireless communication system intended for use by terrestrial users in vehicles or on foot, that includes the radio as well as a portable radio system. The tactical radio system allows the military unit flexibility in communication by integrating the radio with the portable radio system. For example, the portable radio system can be installed in a vehicle and attached to a more robust antenna that provides a broader spectrum of frequencies than that available to the radio carried on foot. Another advantage is the ability to separate the radio from the portable radio system while maintaining communication links on both sides.
Typically, when the user integrates the radio with the portable radio system, the functionality of the radio is replaced with the functionality of the portable radio system. Often, this can result in loss of the user preferred functionality, such as, user preferred frequency channels, stored data, and radio modes not available to the portable radio system (e.g., call list stored on the radio, name and call tone tagging, etc.). Furthermore, the radio can be docked or integrated with the portable radio system in a slightly sideways or torqued manner. In this case, the radio may not fully integrate with the portable radio system. Similarly, removal of the radio from a docked or integrated state from the portable radio system can result in loss of communication link and data due to an abrupt loss of data communication between the portable radio and the portable radio system, or an immediate change from portable radio system functionality to a default radio functionality.
Therefore, a need exists to allow for exchange of data between the radio and the portable radio system to allow for a functional handshake between the two devices, in order that functionality of both the radio and the portable radio system can exist. Furthermore, a need exists for an electro-mechanical indication of both full integration and full separation between the radio and the portable radio system so that no data or functionality is lost between the two devices.